Questions
by Jadey Wadey
Summary: Candace plays a game at the sleepover. Brackayla!


[In the kngs room]

Candace: Ok this game is called ten questions I ask ten questions and evetyone must answer them.

Boomer: Ok.

Boz: Yah.

Brady: Ok.

Mickayla: Fine.

Rebecca: Ok.

Candace: First question is who was your first kiss.

Boz: You know my evil ex.

Boomer: Well mine was Jane back in Chicago.

Rebecca: This guy Trent.

Candace: Mickayla, Brady.

Brady: Never been kissed.

Boomer: But all those girls you dated.

Brady: They all had braces and they're breath was horrible that's why non of them lasted.

Boomer: Ok now Mickayla.

Mickayla: Never been kissed.

Brady: What but you dated Lucas.

Mickayla: For like two days and we never kissed because he said he didn't kiss until the fourth day so we never kissed and no guy has ever been able to ask me out because of my dad.

Candace: Ok but didn't you kiss Brady and break the spell.

Mickayla: No my dad knocked the evil right out of him.

Brady: Yah but wait Candace didn't say.

Candace: Ryan.

Boz: Ok.

Candace: Next question who's your celebrity crush.

Boomer: Easy Beyonce.

Boz: Candace.

Candace: Oh.

Boomer: Bro she's not a celeb.

Boz: She on TV.

Boomer: Ok.

Rebecca: Taylor Lautner.

Candace: He is hot but I like Mario Lopez.

Mickayla: Liam Payne from One Direction he is so hot so is Niall and Zayn but Liam wins.

Candace: You know them.

Mickayla: Yes Candace.

Brady: Ok well mine is Mickayla.

Boomer: She's not a celeb.

Brady: She is in my eyes.

Rebecca: Awwww.

Candace: Next is what is your favorite movie.

Boomer: The movie we made about ourselves.

Boz: I'm with Boomer.

Candace: Well mine is The Vow with Channing Tatum.

Rebecca: Mine is Twilight Taylor Lautner is in it and almost always shirtless.

Mickayla: Mine is the Hunger Games.

Brady: Mine is Ten things I hate about you.

Candace: Ok next is who's your favorite musician.

Boomer: Beyonce.

Boz: Uh mine is Coldplay.

Candace: I like Emblem three.

Rebecca: Jonas Brothers I know they broke up but I like they're Music.

Mickayla: One Direction.

Brady: I go with Demi Lavato and Selena Gomez.

Candace: Guys now I start with a twist.

Boz: Which is.

Candace: Now I start daring people.

Boomer: Ok.

Candace: I choose the person gets dared then everyone cmes together and chooses a dare.

Boomer: Ok.

Candace: Brady will be dared first.

Brady: Ok.

[Thet discuss]

Candace: Brady we dare you to not wear your shirt for two days starting now.

Brady: Is that all?

Boomer: No you also need to kiss a girl before tomorrow but it has to be special.

Brady: Ok.

[He takes off his shirt]

Candace: Oh my where did you get so ripped.

Brady: It's called working out.

Candace: Anyway next is Mickayla.

[They discuss]

Candace: Mickayla has to lay in Brady's arms for the rest of the game.

Mickayla: What.

Brady: I told them not to do it.

Mickayla: It's fine.

[She goes and lays in a shirtless Brady's arms.]

Brady: Are you ok with this.

Mickayla: I'm fine.

Candace: Next is Rebecca.

[They discuss]

Candace: Rebecca you must...

Boomer: Kiss me.

Rebecca: Ok.

[She kisses him]

Candace: That wasn't even a dare but anyway next is Boz.

[They discuss]

Candace: Boz has to go and jump in the sea after the game without any clothes on.

Boz: But it's freezing cold.

Candace: But it's a dare.

Boz: Fine.

Candace: King Boomer's next.

[They discuss]

Candace: You need to do the same thing Boz has to do.

Boomer: Ok.

Candace: Now me.

Brady: Candace you need to give up all your lip gloss and curling irons for two days.

Candace: But I can't live without them.

Brady: But it's a dare.

Candace: Fine.

Candace: Games over I guess.

Brady: Mickayla you cqn get out of my arms if you want to.

[Mickayla gets out of Brady's arms]

Mickayla: Now the kings have to go into the sea.

Boz: Yah.

[After the swim]

Boomer: Never again.

Boz: Uh huh.

Candace: Just enjoy your you hot cocoa.

Boz: Ok.

[Five minutes later Brady starts singing One Direction's Last First Kiss]

Brady: So can I be your last first kiss?

Mickayla: Yes.

[They kiss]


End file.
